changes
by fromromewithlove
Summary: What if the Curtis rent out their parents' bedroom to a foreign girl? What if she falls in love with Darry and the two start a new relationship that changes everybody's life?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I tried my best to write this story... it's been in my head ever since I read "The Outsiders".**

**My language isn't perfect, because I'm not a native speaker.**

**I do not own The Outsiders. All the rights belong to S.E. Hinton.**

**Part 1**

**Francesca's POV**

It's my last night here in Texas. Tomorrow I'm going to visit Tulsa, in Oklahoma.

There are just two places I've ever been to during my lifetime: Naples and Dallas.

After my parents moved to the USA to open an Italian restaurant in a city where there weren't many others, I had to follow them. I felt so alone staring at the sea outside the window, because I knew they were God knows where, an ocean separating us. I missed them.

I had to learn English; it wasn't so hard but I still have a strong accent and everyone

can hear I'm not American. It's only been two years since I moved to the USA and started a new life with Mamma and Papa.

I'm 21 now and need to travel, I want to know more about this wonderful country.

I don't know why, but the chance came one month ago. I was reading a newspaper and found out that 3 guys were renting out a room in their house in a place called Tulsa, in a state called Oklahoma. What a funny name for a state!

I decided that Oklahoma was the third place I was going to visit during my lifetime.

Mamma and Papa were not as worried as I thought when I told them I was going on holiday in another state. It's just for 10 days. I didn't tell them I'm going to stay with 3 guys, though...

After saying "hi" to my parents, I'm finally on the train to Tulsa. I can't wait to see that place.

**Darry's POV**

**(3 weeks before)**

After a long day roofing houses, I sat on the armchair next to the phone, hoping to hear it ringing. God, I just wish someone read that announcement on the newspaper... it's also in Texas!

Soda is watching TV and drinking Coca-Cola, Pony is in his bedroom.

The gang's busy tonight... nobody's going to sleep here.

My brothers, the gang and I are all getting on well after Johnny and Dallas are gone. We started living again. We haven't even been in a rumble ever since.

I'm doing great with Pony, we even managed to tell each other "I love you" yesterday...

One of the reasons why I decided to rent out our parents' bedroom is the fact that getting to know someone who is not from this town could help that kid open his mind... and then money, of course!

The phone is ringing...

"Hello?"

"Oh.. hi... am I talking to Mr. Curtis?"

A girl with a foreign accent, nice.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Francesca De Martini and I read your announcement on the newspaper. Is the room free next month? It's just for 10 days... from the 2nd of June?"

"Oh yes, of course? Could you please spell your name?"

"F-R-A-N-C-E-S-C-A D-E M-A-R-T-I-N-I"

"Ok, great... so, see you next month, Francesca!"

"Thank you so much, , see you soon!"

-Who was that?-A girl, with a funny accent, she's coming next month, so please try to keep everything clean and tidy, right little buddy?-

-Funny accent? Where's she from? An exotic latina?-

-Hmm, read her name...-

Soda grabs the piece of paper -Pony, come here!-

Pony walks tiredly to Soda -Yes?-

-You think she's latina?-

-Soda, who?-

-The girl who's coming next month-

-Finally someone read that announcement... but hey, I can't say she's a latina if I don't read her name!-

-Take a look-

-hmm... sounds Italian to me.-

-You mean pizza?-

-Yes, Soda-

I wonder if she can cook, while listening to Pony trying to explain Soda where Italy is.

Mom was such a great cook...

**Francesca's POV**

Ok, this must be the place... yes, it is. Here I am.

A good-looking guy is smoking while sitting on a chair in the garden... he looks something like 15 (too young to smoke). He's just seen me and blushed.

-Hi! Are you Mr. Curtis?-

-hmm, I guess so... are you the girl who's staying here for ten days? Franca?-

-Oh no, Francesca- he's so cute, I always find it cute when people can't say my name!

-Anyway, yes, it's me, nice to meet you!-

-Nice to meet you too, my name's Ponyboy. Wait, my older brothers are coming!-

We shake hands. A hear a noise coming from the house.

Then, someone appears.

He must be an angel fallen from the sky, with his eyes made of ice, his shoulders so wide... and he's so tall...

-Good evening, I'm Darryl.-

His voice is deep.

-_Buonas..._ Good evening, it's me Francesca.-

Everytime I feel uncomfortable, I start speaking in my own language.

We enter the house. It looks cosy but poor.

Anyway, the only thing I'm paying attention to is Darryl.

-Here's your bedroom, make yourself comfortable, Miss Francesca.-

-Oh, don't call me miss Francesca, you can call me Fanny.-

-Oh, ok, you can call me Darry. You look so tired...-

-Oh, yes, I am indeed... I think I'm going to lay down for a while... ya know, many hours on a train can kill your legs.-

-Ah ah ah! I know, I know... ok, so see you later Fanny, we're going to have dinner in two hours...-

-Ok, so, _ci ved..._see you later!-

I watch him going back to the kitchen and sit down on the bed. Ponyboy talked about "brotherS", so there must be someone else... Hope he's not as handsome as Darry, I'm such a shy girl when it comes to good-looking guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**Ponyboy's POV**

Hey Darry, where's Soda?-

Hey, don't speak so loud, Fanny's having a rest.-

Darry says in a soft voice.

-Thought her name was Francesca...-

-It is, indeed, Fanny's her nickname-

When I first saw that girl, I blushed, because she's just so cute... her curly, brown hair, her happy voice, her funny accent... and then, her eyes are the darkest eyes I've ever seen!

I noticed that she only has eyes for Dar.

-Anyway, we still have to ask her where she from... and then, you haven't answered my question yet!- I say that in a rude voice, but just because I hate it when Soda goes somewhere withouth telling me... I don't know why, it just bothers me.- Where's Soda?

-Don't worry kiddo, we got rid of milk and he went to buy some. But yes, when she wakes up, we'll ask her where she's from.

**Francesca's POV**

Oh God... what time is it? I've been sleeping for an hour...

I stand up and try to adjust my dress which I didn't took off before sleeping.

I decide to go down to talk a little to those guys... there must be another one of course, I mean I read on the news paper there were 3 guys in this house!

-Hi!- I say, and notice another young man on the sofa that I haven't seen before...

-Hi, you are Francesca... sorry for my pronounciation!-

-Oh yes... don't worry, Italian can be hard to pronounce at times...-

I hear someone from the kitchen whispering "I was right, she's Italian..."

-So you come from Italy, the country of... pizza?-

-Yes, I come exactly from the city of pizza, Naples. And my parents own a pizzeria in Dallas... but don't ask me to bake one, I'm not able too, I'm terrible at cooking! Anyway, I guess you are the third guy who lives here with Darry and Ponyboy, ain't you?-

I don't know why, but this young man makes me smile. I don't feel uncomfortable when talking to him like I do with Darry and the youngest one. He's handsome... but I still like Darry best!

-My name's Sodapop, but eveyone calls me Soda...-

He's going to finish what he's saying, but we both hear Darry saying "hi" and asking me if I feel better now.

-Oh yes, I do feel much better now, thank you...-

God, his eyes...

-Dar, did ya know she's Italian, her parents own a pizzeria but she can't cook?- Soda says with a grin.

-I heard her saying that before. Fanny, were you born here in the US or in Italy?-

-Well... I was born in France 21 years ago, my parents are both Italian but they worked there at the time. When I was 1 year old we all went back to Italy, but two and a half years ago my dad's cousin convinced my parents to move to the US with him. They opened a restaurant while I was still in Italy with my old aunt. A few months after, I decided to come to this country and stay with them, because the quality of life is better here.-

-Your English is perfect, even if you haven't been here for a long time!-

Soda says.

-Oh well, thanks... I do have an accent, though!-

-Don't worry 'bout that, it's nice to hear someone with a cute foreign accent!-

Soda smiles at me while saying that, but I'm still looking at Darry who is in the kitchen and is currently busy with the soup. The smell's good... both his smell and the soup's!

I notice Soda's looking at me with a confused look on his face, like he's not used to see girls looking at his brother this way.

-Oh thank you, hope you'll always understand what I say...-

After chatting with Pony and Soda about my country, this country and pencils (don't remember why we ended up talking about pencils...), Darry tells us dinner's ready.

The food is tasty and good, and those guys are true gentlemen!

So, usually our house is plenty of people, like it's never silent here... there are usually 5 other guys... 3, I mean...- Darry says.

Their faces get suddendly sadder, and I'm afraid the little one's going to cry...

-I think I have to go now- Pony says, and yes he's going to cry... poor him... maybe someone died? They told me they're orphanes, but I think it's impolite to ask if someone else died recently...

I try not to look worried though.

After Pony's gone, Darry explains to me that they recently lost two friends.

-They were younger than me... they were our buddies and we still can get over it...-

I feel you, I lost my best friend last year...she had cholera... she was my "buddy" too...-

We both laugh, but our hearts are full of sadness.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I've been in my room for about 20 minutes. Silent tears are falling down my cheeks and there's no way to stop them...

I can hear that Soda, Dar and Fanny have finished eating and that girl is kindly telling my older brother the food was great and she can clear the table and do the washing up.

I hear them saying "thank you" and laughing.

Suddendly, Darry comes in and sees me sitting on the bed, my cheeks all wet.

-C'mon, little buddy- he hugs me- we have a guest tonight, and she's beautiful and nice... it's not everyday we have cute foreign girls staying with us... I know it's hard, but could you please try to be happy while she's here? I know she's going to be nice all the time while she's here. Now, go down and help her with the dishes, and try to talk to her...-

-Darry, she looks at you like you were an angel...-

-C'mon! Whatcha saying?-

He goes back to the living room and I hear him saying"hi"to Steve who's just entered the house and who's already trying to flirt with Fanny, who has already done the washing up.

At 9:30 pm, after talking with the guys and Fanny (I love talking to her, she's smart and cultured...), I know some more Italian words that are not foods and decide to go to bed. Tomorrow's my last day of school and this is the last night I have to go to bed so early.

I will have more time to get to know her better. I fall asleep 40 minutes after.

**Sodapop's POV**

It's 2 am, and I've been awake all the time. How come is that girl looking at Darry like he was an alien? Is she falling in love with him?

God, that's awkward... I like that girl and she likes Darry who has never had a real girlfriend... he kissed some girls in high school, but none of them was his "girl" and now he just doesn't have the time to have one. That's weird, because my parents were 19 when they got married and he's already 20...

-Soda?- Pony notices I'm staring at the ceiling.

-Hey buddy...-

-Why ain't you sleeping?-

-Why did you wake up?-

I had a short dream, and there was Fanny with a wedding dress, and Darry too...-

he yawns.

I put my arm around his chest and hear he's sleeping again. I put my head on his shoulder and fall asleep too.

We both think the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm a little late, sorry...**

**love ya :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Francesca's POV**

My first 2 days with the Curtis and the gang were great. They told me about the problems with Greasers and Socs, all the rumbles, the switchblades...

I love this place, but I never feel safe! I kinda regret the fact I chose to visit this town... I didn't know teenagers could be so dangereous!

Anyway, the more I live with those 3 brothers, the more I fall in love with Dar.

I thought he was just a good-looking guys with muscles and icey eyes... but he truly is an angel. He's been taking care of his brothers ever since their parents died.

How many 20-year-old guys would do that?

**Ponyboy's POV**

**-**_Buongiorno!_

Francesca says as she sees me coming to the kitchen.

-_Buongiorno _to you!- I reply. That word means "good morning" and I love the way she says that...

It's just 8 am, she has no make up and is waring a bedgown... but she's just so beautiful!

Darry has already gone to work, Soda's cooking breakfast.

I have no school today... no school for the next 6 weeks!

Today's Soda day off and we are taking Francesca to the countryside.

-Did you have a good sleep, Pony?- she smiles while asking that.

-Hmm not really, I had a nightmare... I've always had nightmares after mom and dad died...

-Oh dear, I'm so sorry... I know that we haven't known each other for a long time... but God, you are the 3 bravest kids I've ever met! If I lost my parents, I would stop living, I wouldn't study anymore, I wouldn't work anymore... they mean a lot to me... But you are doing a great job staying together! And you are just so lucky to have Darry in your life...- she stops. I knew she was in love with Dar.

Soda starts talking -Thank you, but... listen, I realised you look Darry in a way... I don't know... c'mon, do you like him? D'you have a crush on him?

Francesca blushes. Soda's tongue is unstoppable at times.

-Ok, yes, I do! I do! God, I've never felt more stupid in my life! I'm such a b..-

-Do not say that word, Fanny! You are not! And I know Darry would like you a lot, if he only had the time to look at girls! We are so lucky, but we also wish he didn't work so hard, he would be funnier, calmer and perhaps have a girlfriend...-

Soda's going to say something else, but I'm just too curious to find out more about Fanny. I didn't know she studied, so I ask her: -Fanny, what do you study?-

She obviously feels less awkward now that the subject has changed.

-I study history, I would like to teach history in universites.-

She starts talking to me about her life and we don't say a word about Darry until we come back home in the evening and find him cooking dinner in the kitchen.

**Francesca's POV**

Today was great.

Even if there's not much to do here, there are so many farms around this town and I just love farms, fields, nature...

Now we're home. We took the train to a place I don't remember how it's called...

Unfortunately, Dar's home. Of course he was supposed to be here and cook dinner, and so is he now.

-Hi Darry!- I say as I enter the kitchen. -May I help you?-

-Oh no Fanny, thanks... you must be tired, don't worry! Just relax a little...

Did he say I have to relax? Who, me? I spent the day having fun wandering around the fields while he was roofing houses and I should relax?

-Ain't you tired?- I manage to say.

-Oh, don't worry, I'm used to that...-

I go to my room with a shy expression on my face, and notice Pony and Soda are wrestling and playing in their bedroom.

Soda affectionately kisses Pony on the forhead and they stop wrestling, and then Pony hugs him.

The cutest hug I've ever seen... I wish my sister was still alive... she died when I was 2 and she was 5, so I don't remember anything about her... it was cholera, the same illness who killed my best friend and thousands of people in my home town in Italy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Francesca's POV**

It is my fifth day here in Tulsa.

Darry and Soda are at work and I'm going out with Pony, to a place called Windrixville.

He said he really wanted to show me a church or something like that...

We're supposed to come back home late tonight, because it takes 2 or 3 hours to get there.

-Do you remember that article about me and Johnny you read yesterday? Well, it's actually about our adventure in Windrixville.- Pony says while eating his breakfast.

These 3 boys are actually heroes. I'm starting to love Pony and Soda like little brothers, and I have a huge crush on Darry, and it's getting better day by day.

Last night, after doing the washing up and everything, we started talking a little bit.

Last night, Darry and I were on the sofa, next to each other... it's not much, but...

Before going to bed we gave each other a goodnight kiss on the cheeks, and I blushed, and he SAW that!

I think he likes me too, at least just as a friend. He doesn't mind talking to me about his parents, his brothers, and his problems as well.

My parents called me this morning, and I told them I'm staying with 3 boys, they're all cute and smart, and I told my mom about Darry. She just said that as long as he treats me well, as long as these guys treat me well, she'll be happy because I'm actually finding out more about the people in this country.

Pony and I are ready to go to the train station. He looks so excited and worried at the same time.

That guy is quite misterious...

**Ponyboy's POV **

She's like a fresh breeze in our dull lives, and since she came here, there hasn't been any fights between me and Darry, between Greasers and Socs, between anyone.

I kinda like the fact she likes my oldest brother, I'd love her to be my sister-in-law.

She's very smart, and we all feel so comfortable talking to her.

As we jump down the train at Windrixville, she smiles at me and says: -I like this place!

I want her to know more about me, about us.

-Now, we have to climb up that hill, can you see it?-

-Yes! God, fresh air is what I need!-

She told me she doesn't like sport, but loves walking in the nature.

She doesn't mind getting her shoes dirty.

It's now 1 o' clock in the afternoon, and we have just gotten to that church, which is now ruines, like an old monument or something like that.

_Stay gold Pony..._

I hear a voice in my head, and then anything else. Francesca's talking to me, but I can't hear a word. I'm hypnotized.

_Stay gold Pony..._

It's Johnny's voice, I can hear it so clearly.

I'm staring at what was once a church, and a single tear runs down my face.

-Johnny, where are you?- I can't even realise I'm calling Johnny.

Fanny's worried, she looks scared but gets closer to me and pulls me in a hug.

-Don't worry Pone, I'm here...-

She now reminds me of my mom, comforting me after I fell down a tree...

I'm calm now, but for 5 or 6 minutes all I could do was crying.

-Honey, you look so tired and hungry. Why don't we just sit down here on the grass and eat those sandwiches?

-'kay...-

We eat and talk, talk, talk. I talk and she listens.

While walking around the fields, I tell her everything about Johnny.

-Pony, we both had tough lives even if we are young. You saw your parents and your friends go away too soon, and I saw the war (_World War 2)._

I left my country, my friends, my parents are all that I have here.

At the University I got to know some girls and we sometimes hang out, but they're not friends.

People just don't want to be too close to an Italian girl...-

-They don't know what they're missing!-

She smiles and hugs me again.

**Darry's POV**

It's 7:30 and I hear the door opening.

It's Pony and Francesca.

-Had a nice day guys?- Soda says and grins.

-Honestly, one of the nicest day I've ever had.- Fanny smiles at me after saying so.

I want to know what they did today, we'll probably talk about it later...

Fanny's beautiful, she's really smart, doesn't need too much make-up and likes wearing comfortable but nice clothes.

I still don't know if she's my type. I'm more an active person, while she enjoys reading and loves history. She's very cultured and indipendent.

Ok... If I think about it, I would need a girl like her in my life, who can help me out with the bills: after finishing University and finding a good job, of course.

I don't like spoilt girls who just want to be treated like princesses. If a girl is spoilt, she will never be treated like a princess.

A girl like Francesca... well, maybe.

They tell me everything about their day at dinner. Pony cried, Fanny comforted him, they had a nice walk through the fields and got to know each other better.

I find it interesting that the Fanny suffered during the war, when she was a small child... I don't like it, I'm sorry of course, but that means she's really down-to-earth.

And then, after that war, cholera took her sister and best friend away...

-You're a good cook, Darry- she tells me while we're watching tv on the sofa, like yesterday.

I don't know why, but the gang hasn't been here for two days, only briefly this morning when Pony and Fanny were still asleep.

And then, my brothers are doing it on purpose. They leave me alone with this girl.

After a while, she tells me she's tired and gets closer to me to give me a goodnight kiss... but this time, not on the cheek.

She accidentally kisses me on the lips. -Darry, I'm sorry, I'm so embaras...-

She doesn't stop her sentence, because I kiss her back without meaning to.

**Ok, from now on things are getting a little more private, but it WILL NOT be vulgar.**

**I promise, I want to keep the story enjoyable and cute.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sodapop's POV**

-Sodaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Our plan's working out well!-

I'm in my room, and Pony comes in with a big smile on his face.

Last night he watched Fanny and Darry, hiding behind the sitting room's door, but nothing happened. But now, something has just happened. Did they kiss?

Our plan was to leave Fanny and Darry alone while watching TV. We told the gang too, that's why they didn't come here last night and tonight.

That worked out well.

-And so what are they doing?-

-They're french-kissing on the sofa!-

Don't speak out loud, Darry could hear you!-

Darry's actually the only one who ignores our plan.

The reason why we want him to have a relationship with Fanny is because we all like her. We do, really. She would be great for our poor hard-working big brother. We love her like a sister even if we haven't known her for a long time.

The gang likes her a lot too. They saw her only 2 or 3 times. Steve tried to flirt with her, but she told him to go away because "even if you're cute, you're too young."

She's 21 and Darry's 20, so Darry's the only one who is old enough to date her.

**Francesca's POV**

Ok, this is just a dream. You're sleeping in Curtis parents' bedroom, and you're going to wake up in 3, 2, 1...

I'm awake. This is not a dream. I've just kissed Darry. He's now looking at me with a shocked expression on his face. He can't speak. I'm the one who starts talking.

-Dar, I've liked you ever since I came here. You're handsome and smart, and it's not everyday you meet guys who have both qualities. , listen, I have no time for a girlfr... WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!-

He kisses me again.

-Fanny, this was the best kiss I've ever had.-

And he kisses me again.

-Why don't we just try? I know you're very busy and all... it's not going to end up well.- I say.-

Fanny, don't worry...- he replies.

- I like you too, and I hadn't kissed a girl for 2 long years! Hahahah I'm so pathetic!- He starts laughing.

-Me too... and I had only a boyfriend when I was 17/18. He wasn't bad... we were too different. I'm a woman who wants to study, get a salary, not to be completely reliant on a man. He wanted to date a "traditional" girl, someone who wants to marry and have children at 18! I'm not saying he was selfish... he's always been good to me even after we broke up... I'm not his type.

-You know what? I like women like you. In a few years there will be more girls like you. I'm not saying so because I want a woman to do all the work, but if more women had well-paid jobs families would all be better.-

-I completely agree with you... _amore. _It means love/honey in my language.-

-God, your language is just so sweet!-

Cute... he says so because he's never seen an angry Italian fisher swearing!

Anyway, we keep on kissing each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Francesca's POV**

We've been kissing and cuddling for about an hour.

I'm falling asleep in his arms, but he softly wakes me up, shaking me a little.

-Baby, I'm sorry but I have to work tomorrow, and it's late...- he says, and kisses me on the head.

-Hmm...'kay- I'm so tired I can't even speak and keep my eyes open.

He picks me up into his arms and carries me to my bedroom, and lays me down on my bed.

-'night, honey...-

**Soda's POV**

It's breakfast time.

Everyone's sleeping, a part from me and Darry, who is cooking breakfast.

But he's not as serious and calm as usual.

He's smiling and seems happy.

-Darrel...-

-Good morning, little buddy, I'm cookin' pancakes!- he's way too happy...

I know what he did last night, but I pretend not to know that.

-Dar... are you okay?

-Sure I am! Last night Fanny and I...-

Fanny suddendly comes. She has a weird look on her face, like she was still in her bad dreaming.

She hasn't seen me and goes to Darry, to grab his face and give him a kiss on the lips.

-Hi Fanny!- I say, and she turns to me and blushes.

-Soda, that's what I was just going to tell ya...- Darry says, a little embarassed.

Fanny smiles at me, and while Darry can't see us, she writes down something on a piece of paper.

She shows me what she's just written. "OUR PLAN WORKED".

I grin, and ask Darry: - ... and now? What are you guys going to do?

-Date.- Fanny replies.

-Tonight we're going to the cinema.- Darry says, and Fanny replies:- Are we? Yeaaah!-

She hugs Darry and gives him another kiss, and then another one...

-Eww, I'm here...-

-Shut up, you had more girls than I did!-

I laugh, 'cause he's right.

Fanny goes back to the bathroom to have a shower.

-Darry, I hadn't seen you smiling so much for a long time...-

-I know bro... and yes, your plan worked!- He takes a look at that piece of paper on the table.

I smile at him.

-She's a good girl, Dar... hope we'll always have her in our life, at least as a friend if... ya know...-

-Sure, buddy... I'm going to wake the little one up.-

That means tickle and wrestle.

-I'll help you-.

We go to Pony's and my bedroom, in order to "annoy" him.

**Sorry, I know it's short but I just couldn't find any more stuff to add...**

**anyway, thank you for saying my story is cute... because that's exactly what I wanted it to be, like something that makes you say "aaww"...**

**:) :) :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Pony's POV**

Soda and I are home alone tonight. Two-Bit, Steve and Tim are coming, but we probably won't go anywhere, because tonight is Darry's night.

Tonight, he has the right to have fun and relax with a wonderful girl. She should come back home in

a few days and I just don't want her to.

Today she told me that she told her mom about Darry on the phone, and so she'll probably stay a little more.

Anyway, I hadn't seen Darry so happy for ages... he smiles all the time and is handsomer than ever.

Since mom and dad died, he's only worked and worked and worked. He didn't even think about girls.

Francesca must be an angel. I want her to marry Darry, I really do. And even if she's been here for only one week, I had enough time to realise how great she is.

She ain't perfect: she's a little lazy, too stubborn and hates cooking... but who cares!

It's 5 p.m and I'm in my bedroom, waiting for the gang to come.

Darry comes in. - Pon, Fanny and I are going.- Ok, have fun! - If there's something wrong, just call the cinema or the restaurant.- Ok Dar, bye!-

He goes to Fanny's bedroom. She's ready to go: her dress and her shoes are sober but colorful, and she's wearing just a little make-up, as usual. She's not sophisticated at all, but she manages to be very classy.

I hear them going out and Soda coming in.

-Pony, we're having pizza tonight.- Ok... where are the others?- I don't know...hey Pony, what's wrong?-

I feel like I'm going to fall down my chair. It always happens when it gets hot, that's because my blood pressure is low. But this time... it's like I miss something.

-Soda...- I close my eyes.

-Here we go again... Pony, lay down!-

I lay down my bed. Soda is going to the kitchen to bring me a glass of water with some sugar to make me feel better... but I grab his arm weakly and ask him to stay.

-What's wrong?- I need you here.- My eyes fill with tears.

-Why are you crying? Why are you always so complicated...- He shakes his hand and sits down next to me.

Soda, I don't want to lose you and Dar. I like that girl, but even if I hope she will marry Darry, I'm afraid it'll all be different. I need you both. I couldn't imagine myself without you, guys. I want us to always stay together...- I start crying.

We'll always stay together. Even with all our future wives and kids. And then, technology's running fast... maybe, we'll communicate using weird stuff that can show our image everywhere we are without spending too much money...

You're right. I just feel sad. It's like I need to travel, but at the same time I don't want to leave you.

He holds my hand and looks at me.

As soon as I get enough money, we'll travel, I promise. You, me, Darry and Fanny if things don't go wrong... You need to travel, you really do. You're going to have a great life Pony, but if you don't go out, if you don't know anything about the rest of the world, it will be much harder.

**Darry's POV**

At the cinema, first time after 4 years. We didn't buy anything to eat. We just want to enjoy this movie, kiss during romantic scenes and stay together. Yes, like teenagers.

Fanny looks concetrated. Her dark eyes are following everything, but she keeps her head on my shoulder and sometimes she turns to give me a kiss, or _bacio._

Being with a foreign girls teaches you a lot. Maybe, if we start a relationship, we could visit Italy, so I could find out more about her roots.

The movie ends. It wasn't great, but not bad. I would say it was "average", but I'm sure Pony wouldn't like it.

We're now on the street. It's half past seven and we're going to my favourite restaurant. I recently roofed the owner's house, so it won't cost much. That's what I called being lucky...

That restaurant is nice, quite classy. There are many couples, because it's friday night.

We sit down a table with a red candle in the middle. Fanny holds my hand and smiles.

-Honey... Today I told mom about us. I always tell her everything. She said you seem good and polite, and dad thinks so too, because he always agrees with mom about guys. But...- she sighs.

-Baby, what's wrong? If your parents like me without knowing me... that's a good sign, isn't it?-

Of course it is. But, you see... my extended family wouldn't like the fact I have a relationship with a non-italian man. My parents could persuade them... but they're so close to traditions... my grandparents and aunts, I mean...

Baby, don't worry... we will fix everything.

No, I will never let a bunch of ignorant bigots make me break up with this girl. Ever.

Yes, our religions are different, our languages too... but c'mon, time's changing!


End file.
